The Curse Continues
by Batmarcus
Summary: A one-shot continuation of the episode The Curse of Candace how do Phineas and Ferb get their sister back do they at all read and find out! Second challenge with Myron Greenleaf.


**A/N: Hi so this week we have another cahllenge between me and Myron Greenleaf I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a win here's to hoping enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse Continues<strong>

"Ferb, were going to need a dustpan and some glue." Phineas said staring down at the ashes that had once been his sister.

"I told you she sounded like a vampire to me." Ferb said producing a dust pan instantly.

"Well, I'm sorry I just thought that she was being over dramatic she does that you know."

"I know she does, but do we really have to bring her back?" Ferb said then catching the look in Phineas's eyes he hastily added; "I mean I love her too Phineas, but won't having a vampire around the house make things a little dangerous?"

"Well we'll just have to figure out a way to bring her back as a human instead of a vampire." Phineas insisted in a determined tone.

"Okay, but I'm not taking any chances." Ferb said tying a necklace made of garlic around his neck.

Phineas looked at his brother in disbelief "Really Ferb?" Ferb just nodded duping the ashes into an empty jar and turned to Phineas.

"So do actually have a plan or just a vague idea of what we are going to do?" Ferb said eying his brother with curiosity.

"I know exactly what we're going to do to fix this, all she did was go through a massive dehydration so all we have to do is rehydrate her ashes." Phineas said as if this were the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes, but that would bring her back as a vampire and we don't want that do we? I mean she might bite us then." Ferb said looking at his brother.

"Well it would be cool to be immortal." Phineas said

"Phineas!" Ferb gasped Phineas burst out laughing

"I'm kidding Ferb lets go see if anyone knows how to turn a vampire into a human again." Phineas said chuckling as Ferb punched him on arm.

They walked around Danville asking everyone they knew about vampires. Surprisingly Isabella, Baljeet, and Gretchen all pointed them to Buford if they needed advice regarding otherworldly creatures.

They made there way to Buford's home and found him sitting on his front porch playing duck and jump 2.

"Hey Buford we need some help and everyone seems to agree that you're the best person for the job." Phineas said.

"You need someone beaten up?" Buford said looking up from his game.

"No, we need to know how to turn a vampire back into a human." Phineas said uncertainly.

"You just have to stick a clove of garlic down their throat at least that's what it says in all the books I've read about them." Buford said looking at them.

"You read!" They both said shocked.

"Yeah from time to time, but you tell anyone and your dead." Buford said threateningly

After swearing to Buford that they would not speak a word about Buford's very occasional reading to anyone or face his wrath, they set out for home.

"Okay so here's the plan," Phineas said we'll rehydrate her and then while she's still woozy we shove the garlic down her throat."

"Sounds simple enough." said Ferb.

"Okay, Ferb will you please take the garlic necklace off?" Phineas said irritated as the smell of garlic wafted into his nose again.

"Not until Candace isn't a vampire any more." Ferb said determined.

"Well then lets speed this up that smell is killing me."

* * *

><p><strong>One Montage later….<strong>

"You ever wonder how we spontaneously break into montages." Ferb said as the indiscernible music faded away and they stared at the completed rehydrator.

"Nah, I mean it's like you say never look a gift horse in the mouth." Phineas said turning to his brother "now lets get this show on the road." He finished placing the jar full of ashes in the center of the machine and signaling the go ahead to Ferb.

Ferb pushed the bright blue button and the machine surged into life gears began to grind there were a few large bangs and a sound like a pan hitting the ground and wear the jar full of ashes had been stood Candace surrounded by lots of broken glass.

Dark circles were under her eyes signaling that she was still among the undead. Before she could speak Phineas sprang forward and shoved a clove of garlic in her mouth, plugged her nose and covered her mouth forcing her to swallow.

She gave a few hissing spitting sounds as if she were under water trying to breathe, but within seconds the dark circles vanished and her skin returned to its normal color.

"PHINEAS FERB" she yelled after swallowing causing a smile to form on each boys face.

"What's going on here? What's this machine we're in? You guys are so busted!" She said rapidly she moved towards the door to get mom when they each came forward and gave her a huge hug.

"It's good to have you back Candace." Phineas said smiling realizing for the first time how much he would have missed her if the machine had not worked.

"Did I go somewhere?" She asked giving in and hugging them back smiling. She sniffed the air and said "Why do you two smell like garlic?"

The boys just smiled and hugged her tighter "We'll tell you later." They said together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you have reached the end of this one-shot I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review or don't it's your choice not mine.**


End file.
